amnésie: nouveau départ!
by pyramidekheops
Summary: histoire alternative que évoluera complètement de l'histoire originale!
1. Chapter 1

**(Amis lecteurs et lectrices, je vous pris de me pardonner cette petite erreur, en effet, je m'étais complètement trompé de texte, vous l'avez peut-etre remarqué mais cette fois, c'est le bon texte)**

Je me nomme Shiba Miyuki, j'ai 13 ans et je suis encore collégienne. A l'heure où je vous parle, nous sommes en vacances d'été et je suis très fébrile car d'ici quelques minutes, mon bien aimé Onii-sama sera là.

Onii-sama s'appelle Shiba Tatsuya et il y a seulement onze mois entre son anniversaire et le mien.

Eh oui ! Onii-sama a presque 14 ans et du au hasard du calendrier de nos dates de naissance, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux au même niveau scolaire.

Mais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. En fait, cette situation fait mes affaires! De cette façon, Onii-sama et moi serons toujours ensembles.

Je sais ! Vous vous dites quel genre de fille préfèrerait passer du temps avec son frère plutôt que d'aller s'amuser avec ses copines?

Je suis ce genre de fille. J'adore et je respecte mon onii-sama plus que sur cette terre. Surtout depuis le décès il y a quelques mois de notre mère. J'adorais oka-sama mais elle m'énervait parfois parce qu'elle ne traitait pas bien mon Onii-sama.

Je sais que c'est bizarre ce que je vous raconte, mais toute notre famille est bizarre.

Oka-sama qui traite son fils comme un vulgaire domestique père qui fait tout pour oublier qu'il a un fils quoique récemment, il tente de profiter de ce même fils, notre tante qui se contente de donner des instructions à tous le monde et j'en passe.

Bref, depuis un an environ, beaucoup de chose ont changes dans ma vie.

J'ai failli mourir pendant la tentative d'invasion d'Okinawa avec oka-sama.

J'ai découvert à quel point mon onii-sama possède de merveilleux pouvoirs magiques.

J'ai découvert à quel point ma vie était précieuse aux yeux d'Onii-sama.

J'ai découvert pourquoi ou plutôt j'ai compris pourquoi au sein de notre clan, presque tout le monde se comportait de façon inappropriée avec Onii-sama.

Et j'ai découvert enfin, à quel point, j'aimais mon onii-sama.

Bien sur tous les changements ne sont pas positifs. Le décès d'oka-sama fut un immense choc pour moi. J'étais inconsolable. Onii-sama a fait tous son possible pour me réconforter et c'est grâce à lui que la douleur et le chagrin ne m'ont pas achevé.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, père, cet homme toujours absent vient nous annoncer qu'il compte se remarier.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander avec qui. C'est un secret de polichinelle que père entretient une maitresse depuis longtemps déjà. Apparemment, il s'agirait de la femme dont il était amoureux pendant ses années de lycéen. S'il n'avait pas épousé oka-sama, il aurait été le mari de cette femme.

Et cela me révulse. Toutes ses années de mariage avec oka-sama, il avait aussi son amante. Passant même plus de temps avec cette dernière plutôt qu'avec sa famille légitime.

Père est vraiment un homme méprisable. Le fait que je partage son sang me sidère.

Au moins, il a eu la décence de me donner un grand-frère fantastique. Et je suis soulagé de voir qu'onii-sama n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Maintenant que j'y pense, nos caractéristiques familiales sont assez uniques. Toute la famille s'accorde pour dire que je ressemble à oka-sama et à ma tante. C'est normal dans la mesure où, elles sont jumelles. Onii-sama lui ressemble beaucoup à notre père. Mais le plus étrange est le fait qu'Onii-sama et moi sommes nés avec des yeux bleus.

J'ai demandé à oka-sama d'où nous venais cette couleur des yeux. Elle m'a dit que ça venait certainement du coté de notre père parce que dans la famille Yotsuba, personne n'as jamais eu les yeux bleus.

Un autre changement qui me concerne. Depuis le décès d'oka-sama, père a déménagé chez sa future nouvelle femme et nous a laissé la maison Onii-sama et moi.

Bien sur, je suis contente car je peux profiter de mon Onii-sama sans que quelqu'un n'interfère. Les taches ménagères ne sont pas un problème puisqu'onii-sama et moi les partageons.

Mais, je mets un point d'honneur à m'octroyer la cuisine. Préparer à manger pour nous deux est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus.

Onii-sama m'a dit que ma cuisine sera toujours la meilleure et ça m'a enchanté. J'ignore pourquoi mais chaque compliment d'onii-sama me procure une joie excessive.

Aujourd'hui encore, je lui prépare son plat préférée. Après près d'une semaine sans se voir, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui.

Les semaines ou les jours ou onii-sama doit s'absenter sont des jours sombres pour moi. Etre séparer de lui m'est très pénible. C'est comme si une partie de mon être était absente, comme si en moi se vidait quelque chose.

Dans ces moments-là, je me console en me disant que nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus…je ne trouve pas le mot. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons, le vide en moi se rempli et je me sens enfin pleine et entière.

Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que j'ai failli perdre la vie à Okinawa. A cause de cela, non seulement Onii-sama est allé sur le champ de bataille et a presque décimé à lui tout seul l'armée ennemie, mais en utilisant une magie jusque là jamais vu, il a détruit toute une flotte de navire de guerre dans une gigantesque explosion.

Onii-sama possède le pouvoir de destruction d'un Dieu de la guerre.

L'armée lui a donc offert une place dans une unité d'élite. Une unité si spéciale qu'elle ne serait connue que dans les plus hautes sphères de l'appareil militaire.

Après avoir discuté de cela avec tante Maya, et après avoir demandé mon avis, Onii-sama a accepté l'offre. Il a toutefois émit quelques conditions.

D'abord, il ne s'engageait pas pleinement dans l'armée. Être militaire n'a jamais fait partie de ses projets. Il s'engageait à collaborer et ne pourrait être mobilisé que si la situation l'exigeait.

Ensuite, il ne prévoyait pas d'abandonner l'école. Et par conséquent son entrainement avec eux ne pourrait s'effectuer que durant ses vacances et quelquefois le week-end. En d'autres mots, il pouvait s'entrainer avec eux une fois par mois et ce pendant le week-end.

Enfin, pendant leur séance, il pourrait m'emmener avec lui. Je ne devrais pas participer à tous les exercices physiques mais s'il jugeait le contenu de l'entrainement approprié, il pouvait m'autoriser à y participer.

J'étais content qu'Onii-sama ait pensé à moi et en même temps, j'avais un peu peur. Surtout des exercices physiques dans une unité d'élite.

Onii-sama m'a rassuré en me disant de pas avoir peur parce qu'il serait avec moi et surtout ça me permettra d'acquérir de l'expérience en combat contre des magiciens. Onii-sama m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de potentiel en magie mais que je manquais cruellement d'expérience. Selon lui, un jour, je serai assez forte pour surpasser notre tante Maya, voire même assez forte pour le surpasser lui-même.

J'étais sceptique. J'avais déjà vu Onii-sama combattre et je dois dire que c'est un adversaire qui inspire la peur. Parce que sa magie innée est incroyablement destructrice.

En général, lorsqu'Onii-sama combat, il utilise d'autres formes de magies pour battre ou neutraliser ses adversaires. S'il ne le faisait pas, il n y aurait pas de combat. Sa « décomposition magie » ne permet pas un combat juste et équitable. Utiliser la « décomposition », c'était littéralement une exécution car jusqu'à aujourd'hui, d'après Onii-sama, i pas moyen de sa protéger de ce pouvoir.

Onii-sama m'avoua ensuite qu'i que notre tante qui a été capable de sortir indemne contre son pouvoir. Onii-sama paraissait plutôt admiratif des prouesses de notre tante.

Onii-sama m'assura qu'à travers cet affrontement avec leur tante, il avait pu jauger son potentiel de combat et que d'ici deux ou trois ans, il pourrait largement la surpasser.

J'étais consternée qu'Onii-sama parle ainsi. D'abord quand avait-il trouvé le temps de rencontrer notre tante ? Autant je reprochais à oka-sama son manque d'amour maternel envers Onii-sama, autant quand il s'agissait de tante Maya, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler avec Onii-sama. Même lors des réunions familiales ou se retrouvaient les membres de la famille proches, pas une fois, je ne l'ai vu ne fut-ce qu'évoquer le nom d'Onii-sama.

Notre tante est à la tête de la famille Yotsuba et est l'une des plus puissantes magiciennes du monde. En tout cas, elle est la plus puissante du japon. Je sais que comme Onii-sama, elle est née aussi avec une puissante magie et elle est crainte par la plupart des gens.

Dans la communauté des magiciens, elle est connue comme la « reine de la nuit » ou comme « le démon de l'est lointain ». C'est dire la réputation qu'elle a. l'idée d'être meilleure qu'elle ne m'a même jamais effleuré.

Mais si Onii-sama dit que j'ai le potentiel pour le faire, qui suis-je pour remettre en cause son jugement ?

A moi de faire en sorte que ses évaluations deviennent vraies. J'ai promis à Onii-sama que travaillerai dur pour que cela arrive.

En attendant, je suis un peu inquiète par quelque chose. Comme nous sommes en vacances, Onii-sama est parti s'entrainer avec son unité. Il m'a dit de rester à la maison cette fois. En partant, comme il le fait souvent, Onii-sama m'a laissé plusieurs taches et exercices à accomplir. De quoi m'occuper pendant une semaine.

Durant ses absences, Onii-sama m'appelle tous les matins et tous les soirs pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Evidemment, même loin de moi, je sais que le pouvoir d'Onii-sama veille sur moi. Cependant quand il m'appelle le soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je deviens bien malgré moi déraisonnable. La petite fille en moi resurgit et cette dernière réclame son frère. Je profite de ces moments-là pour faire passer tous mes caprices à Onii-sama.

Je sais qu'Onii-sama ne ferait rien qui puisse me faire souffrir. Je sais que son amour pour moi est inconditionnel et absolu. Et je sais qu'à travers cet amour, je peux faire faire n'importe quoi à Onii-sama.

C'est pourquoi, je lui ai demandé de m'appeler deux fois par jour lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensembles.

Et ce matin, le coup de fil que j'ai reçu m'a inquiété. C'était bien le numéro d'Onii-sama qui s'est affiché mais ce n'était pas lui au bout du fil. C'était une jeune femme du nom de Kyoko Fujibayashi qui a répondu. Je la connaissais bien. Elle faisait partie de l'unité d'Onii-sama.

Kyoko-San m'a dit qu'Onii-sama ne pouvait pas me parler pour le moment parce qu'il était en train de passer des examens médicaux.

Cette simple information m'a paralysé pendant quelque secondes.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Mon esprit s'est complètement vidé et je ne savais plus ou j'étais.

La voix de Kyoko-San m'a ramené sur terre. Elle avait du voir que je me sentais mal. Kyoko m'a dit de ne pas trop m'en faire et qu'il n y avait rien de grave avec Onii-sama.

Ça m'a soulagé de l'entendre. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Seigneur ! Je sais mieux que personne qu'Onii-sama ne peut être gravement blessé à moins qu'il ne le veuille lui-même. Mais pourquoi ces examens ?

C'est ce qui m'embêtait à dire vrai. Mais peu importe, parce que Kyoko-San me dit avant de raccrocher qu'elle viendra raccompagner Onii-sama jusqu'à la maison.

Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Autant que je m'en souvienne, Onii-sama allait toujours les retrouver au lieu de rendez-vous et réciproquement, après leurs exercices, il rentrait à la maison tout seul.

Quelque chose devait être arrivée avec Onii-sama. Mais quoi donc ?

Toutes sortes d'idées aussi bizarres les une que les autres me tournèrent dans la tête tout au long de la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place tellement j'étais préoccupée. Dans ce genre de situation, le temps semble se jouer de vous. On a l'impression qu'il fait exprès de s'égrener très lentement.

A seize heures pile, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'interphone me rassura pleinement. C'était Kyoko-San et Onii-sama.

Aussitôt, je me précipitais pour ouvrir.

« Bienvenu à la maison Onii-sama et à vous aussi Kyoko-San » je me baissais pour faire une légère révérence à tous les deux et puis je me redressais pour les regarder.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'Onii-sama rentrait de ses exercices, dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la maison, il m'attirait immanquablement dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle. Ensuite il me caressait les cheveux et même parfois les joues. Et quand il était d'humeur taquine, il posait un rapide baisé sur mon front.

Mais là, rien du tout. Même pas un geste. Il me fixait avec ce qui semblait être de la gêne dans le regard. Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu mon Onii-sama gêné ou même intimidé quelque soit la situation.

« Onii-sama ? » je tentais de l'interpeller mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en me regardant.

« Je suis rentré ». Sa voix paraissait vide et craintive. J'attendais toujours un geste de sa part, un signe. Mais quelque chose ou mon instinct me disait qu'Onii-sama n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Kyoko-San, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » je me tournais vers cette dernière.

Tous les sentiments de joie que j'anticipais à l'idée de retrouver Onii-sama avaient disparus. A la place, une peur sans nom se faufilait dans mon cœur. Et une sensation que je croyais disparue depuis longtemps menaçait de me submerger.

Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec Onii-sama mais, je connais ces yeux. Ou plutôt je les reconnais. Des yeux vides dépourvus de vie. Les mêmes yeux qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait la plupart des gens.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en treize ans d'existence, Onii-sama ne m'a jamais regardé avec de tels yeux. Même lorsque nos rapports étaient limités, jamais son regard n'a paru dénué de toute émotion lorsqu'il se posait sur moi !

Mais, il faut que je me calme ! Il doit y avoir une explication à ce comportement. Si ça se trouve, Onii-sama me fait une blague. Quoique j'ai de sérieux doute à ce sujet.

« Miyuki-chan, on ferait mieux de s'assoir ». La suggestion de Kyoko-San tombait à pic ! J'étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ma magie ! Mais dieu merci, je me suis reprise à temps.

Après que nous nous fumes installes dans les fauteuils du séjour, Kyoko San me dit alors ce qui n'allait pas avec Onii-sama.

Apparemment, au cours d'un entrainement nocturne dans une zone montagneuse, il s'était produit un glissement de terrain et plusieurs personnes ont été prises dans l'éboulement dont Onii-sama. I pas eu de victimes, juste quelques blessures légères. Mais Onii-sama qui se trouvait en plein sur la trajectoire de la coulée de terre a plus durement été touché par rapport aux autres à tel point qu'il a même perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes.

Grace à sa magie « regrowth », il n y avait pas de séquelles physiques mais à son réveil, on a constaté qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il semblerait que la situation les avaient tous pris de court. Essentiellement parce « regrowth » était une magie qui était sensée empêcher ce genre de chose. En effet, cette magie permet à Onii-sama de restaurer automatiquement son organisme à un état sain si ce dernier subit la moindre blessure.

En d'autres mots, peu importe la gravité des dommages qu'Onii-sama endure, (blessures ouvertes, membres cassés, lésions internes, et même les dégâts cause par les armes à feu ou les armes blanches autant que les attaques magiques), son organisme se soigne ou se restaure en quelques seconde. Et l'avantage avec ce pouvoir, c'est qu'il n'est pas limité à lui-même. Onii-sama peut de la même façon guérir n'importe quelle blessure sur quelqu'un d'autre et il peut restaurer n'importe quel objet.

J'étais confuse, comment peut-il perdre la mémoire et tout oublier ?

« Le médecin a dit que ce genre d'amnésie ne dure jamais longtemps. C'est une affaire de jours tout au plus. Tous les examens passés ont tous été négatifs, i rien qui aille de travers avec lui. Juste qu'il a oublié qui il était, ou il habitait et j'ai bien peur qu'il t'a oublié Miyuki-chan ».

Mes craintes devenaient réalité.

Depuis l'année dernière, depuis qu'oka-sama m'avait dit tout ce qu'Onii-sama avait perdu, j'ai toujours crains qu'un jour, Onii-sama ne perde la seule chose qui le définissait : son amour pour moi.

Assis tous deux face à moi, ils paraissaient attendre que je dise quelque chose. Kyoko me regardait d'un air coupable comme si elle se reprochait ce qui était arrivé à Onii-sama.

Ce dernier me jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobé mais je voyais clairement qu'il observait attentivement la maison. Les meubles, les portes, la décoration, tout semblait l'intéresser. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il se retenait de se lever pour faire le tour du propriétaire comme on disait autrefois.

D'une certaine façon, je comprenais un peu son problème.

Se réveiller un beau jour sans savoir qui on est, ou on habite, être entouré de gens qui vous parle de vous-même comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est assez déprimant.

Et dans cet état, Onii-sama serait incapable de se protéger lui-même. Si notre tante apprenait qu'Onii-sama avait tout oublié, elle danserait probablement de joie.

Notre tante est assez tordue. Elle serait capable de profiter de l'occasion pour implanter de faux souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Onii-sama, s'assurant même qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire. Elle ferait tout pour faire de mon Onii-sama son pantin !

Et je ne tolèrerai pas cette situation. Onii-sama je l'ai compris récemment est la seule personne que craint ma tante.

Elle sait que les pouvoirs d'Onii-sama sont monstrueux ! Elle sait qu'un jour pas très lointain, Onii-sama sera plus puissant qu'elle. Et surtout elle sait depuis l'année dernière qu'Onii-sama possède une magie qui surpasse largement les armes de destruction massive.

Tante maya sait aussi qu'elle ne peut contrôler Onii-sama comme elle le fait avec le reste delà famille. Et cette amnésie lui donnerait le moyen idéal pour le contrôler.

Je dois protéger Onii-sama à tout prix !

Comme il m'a protégé toute sa vie.

Et surtout je dois lui faire revenir la mémoire.

Même si pour le moment, j'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, je n'en ferais rien. Je ne peux me permettre d'être faible présentement et sangloter comme une petite fille.

Onii-sama m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de problème, il faut toujours garder la tête froide.

Oka-sama m'a enseigné qu'une demoiselle peut-importe la situation ne jamais se laisser aller.

Je suis Shiba Miyuki, l'héritière du Yotsuba clan et tant que tel, je dois m'occuper d'Onii-sama sans que notre tante n'en sache rien. Par bonheur, elle ne nous contacte qu'en cas de besoin. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Kyoko-San, est-ce que vous ou le capitaine Kazama avez informé tante maya ? »

« Non, on s'est dit que tu allais le faire toi-même Miyuki-chan.

« Je vous remercie, je contacterai moi-même notre tante ». Il va s'en dire que je n'en ferai rien. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas !

Après le départ de Kyoko-San, nous sommes restés un long moment à nous regarder Onii-sama et moi. Je voulais lui demander si la maison évoquait quelque chose en lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait presque choisi cette maison !

Mais à son attitude, il était clair que rien ne lui semblait familier. J'entrepris de lui faire visiter toute la maison. Je ne laissais rien au hasard. Même le laboratoire secret fut visité.

Ce laboratoire a été construit uniquement pour qu'Onii-sama puisse poursuivre ses travaux en tant ingénieur prodige dans la fabrication des CAD ainsi pour développer des nouvelles magies.

Onii-sama peut être amnésique, mais je remarquais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de l'excitation dans ses yeux. Avant de descendre au labo, j'avais craint qu'il ait aussi oublié ses capacités d'ingénierie.

Mais je trompais visiblement ! Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait quand je le voyais manipuler les différents appareils ! Je reconnaissais bien là mon Onii-sama ! Son intellect était sollicité et je voyais clairement que ce qu'il voyait sur les différents écrans le passionnait !

Cela me peinait un peu qu'il soit si fébrile pour ses recherches alors qu'il avait tout oublié de moi. Kyoko-San m'a dit qu'il n y avait aucun problème avec sa magie ni avec ses capacités en générale. Le seul hic était ce problème de mémoire.

J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis même pas qu'Onii-sama se tenait devant moi et me regardait d'un air inquiet.

-est-ce que ça va ?

-oui ça va ! J'étais juste heureuse de savoir que tu n'as pas perdu tes connaissances Onii-sama.

-je suis désolé de te causer ces soucis.

Ce faisant, Onii-sama fit un geste qu'il a habitude de faire avec moi. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux. En cet instant, je sus que mon grand-frère me reviendrait coute que coute.

Cette simple petite caresse était tous ce qu'il fallait pour faire disparaitre toutes mes inquiétudes. C'était le geste qu'Onii-sama utilisait le plus pour me témoigner toute son affection ! Je me faisais peut-être des illusions, mais je savais que même si son esprit ne me reconnaissait pas, son cœur au moins savait quelle place j'occupais dans sa vie. Comme mu par une impulsion, je me jetais dans les bras d'Onii-sama et je le serrais fort contre moi. Il paru d'abord surpris avant de refermer ses bras lui aussi autour de moi

Ça c'est mon frère ! Le génie sans égal ! Le dieu de la guerre lui-même ! La personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre. Peu importe l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je t'aimerai toujours ! Et si tes souvenirs ne reviennent pas, je t'en fournirai d'autres, si tu m'as à jamais oublié, je renaitrai une seconde fois dans ton cœur ! Et si les dieux eux-mêmes veulent me priver de ta présence, je deviendrais tueuse de dieux alors !

Mais pour le moment, profitons de cette étreinte !


	2. Chapter 2

_(Une semaine plus ta__rd)_

Je suppose que renaitre à 14 ans doit avoir cet effet.

Je veux dire que sept jours après ma perte de mémoire, je ne me souviens toujours de rien.

Je vois bien que Miyuki est déçue, presque désespérée. Et c'est normal ! Elle a fait tous ce qu'elle peut pour me faire revenir la mémoire ! Pour la rassurer, je suis même allé consulter d'éminents spécialistes. Mais rien à faire, mon cas reste sans solution ! Du moins pour le moment.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas si mal après tout.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé de faire revenir mes souvenirs. Un des médecins que j'ai vu m'a dit que mon amnésie prolongée peut être d'origine psychologique. Il y a d'après lui des cas d'amnésie ou le patient (c'est-à-dire moi) souhaite inconsciemment ne pas retrouver la mémoire.

Je me demande si c'est vrai, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie de si grave pour que je ne veuille plus m'en souvenir ?

J'ai demandé à Miyuki si elle savait quelque chose. Elle semblait savoir des vérités sur moi mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle ne souhaite pas en parler !

Peu importe en fin de compte. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit là avec moi !

C'est étrange, je ne me souvenais absolument pas d'elle, même pas de son nom, mais après une semaine, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. En fait, je sens vaguement que je vis pour elle ! Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je l'ai vu en vrai devant moi.

La semaine dernière quand je me suis réveillé dans cet hôpital militaire sans savoir qui j'étais, dans mon esprit, j'avais l'image d'une jeune fille très belle qui semblait faire ses devoirs. Je ne savais qui elle était, mais je la voyais aussi clairement comme si elle était devant moi.

Le médecin qui m'examinait paru étonné quand je lui demandais où j'étais et qui était-il ? Pendant un petit moment, il crut que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague, mais apparemment, mon air sérieux plaidait en ma faveur. Le malheureux laissa tomber son stéthoscope quand il comprit que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Ensuite, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Sortir comme ça sans répondre à une simple question ! C'est ennuyant.

La fille dans mon esprit faisait maintenant la cuisine. Elle avait mit un tablier et attaché ses longs cheveux noirs. Etonnamment, je ne me demandais même pas comment je pouvais observer cette fille à loisir. Elle semblait être toute seule dans cette grande maison. Où sont donc ses parents ? Peut-être sont-ils sortis. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et aussi jeune. Elle devait avoir mon âge environ.

Mais, au fait, j'ai quel âge ?

Je retrouvais la réalité pour regarder un peu mieux la pièce où je me trouvais. Une simple chambre d'hopital. J'étais dans le lit et je ne ressentais aucune douleur ni aucun inconfort. Donc je n'étais pas blessé. J'avais déjà compris que j'étais amnésique mais en bonne santé visiblement. Je me levais du lit et attrapais le moniteur pour voir ce qui était marqué dessus.

-nom : Shiba Tatsuya

-âge : 14 ans

-causes de l'admission : coups sur la tête perte de conscience.

Ainsi donc, je m'appelais Shiba Tatsuya et j'avais 14 ans. Des coups sur la tête donc ! Ça doit être pour cela que je ne me souviens de rien. Je passais et repassais les mains dans les cheveux pour repérer une éventuelle grosseur, mais rien. Si les coups avaient été assez violent pour me faire perdre la mémoire, ils devraient forcément y avoir des séquelles sur me tête. Or, il n'y avait rien.

A moins que ma magie auto régénération « regrowth » n'ai agit.

Mais oui, c'est grâce à cette habilité que je ne suis jamais blessé sauf si je le veux. « Regrowth » est une des mes magies uniques et personnelles. Elle permet de réparer et de régénérer mon organisme de n'importe quel dommage. Je sais que cette magie est l'une des magies dominantes dans mon processeur magique et que c'et grâce à elle mon corps est capable des prouesses physiques qui sont impossibles au commun des mortels.

Comment je le savais, je ne sais pas moi-même ! Je le sais et c'est tout !

Je me plongeais à nouveau dans mon esprit pour regarder la fille. Elle était toujours dans la cuisine et elle battait des œufs à la main. Qui fait encore cela de nos jours ! Je suis sûr et certain que dans cette cuisine, il y a une batteuse d'œuf automatique. Elle semblait apprécier l'effort physique. Plus je l'observais et plus, je l'aimais de plus en plus. Je sentais naitre au fond de moi quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection pour cette inconnue. Drôle ! Je ne sais même pas qui elle était ni où elle était, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle existait quelque part là dehors et mon instinct me disait que je la connaissais.

Quels étaient nos rapports ? Une amie ? Un parent ? Une petite amie ? Ou même une parfaite inconnue ?

J'ignore comment, mais j'étais lié à cette fille. Sinon que ferait-elle dans mon esprit ?

Je m'asseyais pour réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée. Je savais mon nom et mon âge et je savais que j'étais un magicien d'un genre particulier. Dès l'instant où j'ai compris que regrowth était uniquement à ma portée, toute ma magie m'est revenue. Ma décomposition magie, mon « élémental sight », ma « gram démolition » et tous le reste de mes compétences magiques.

Même le fait que j'arrivais à observer cette fille, je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie de l'esprit.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait savoir où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à cogiter longtemps.

Le médecin de tout à l'heure revenait. Il n'était pas seul toutefois. Un homme dans la quarantaine en uniforme militaire l'accompagnait ainsi qu'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, elle, aussi en uniforme. Un capitaine des JSDF et un sous-lieutenant à leurs galons. Encore quelque chose que je connaissais. Je dois avoir des affinités avec les militaires.

Sans préambule, l'homme m'adressa la parole :

-Spécial lieutenant, est-ce vrai que vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ?

« Spécial lieutenant », c'était moi de toute évidence. A 14 ans, je suis déjà officier dans l'armée. C'est bon à savoir en tout cas !

-« Eh bien, je sais que je m'appelle Shiba Tatsuya et que j'ai 14 ans ! »

Le capitaine paru déconcerté par ma réponse, il se tourna vers le médecin visiblement pour lui demander une explication. Si j'avais perdu la mémoire comme il le prétendait, comment se fait-il que je sache exactement qui j'étais et mon âge ?

-« inutile de lui demander capitaine, tout est écrit là-dessus ». Sur ce, je leur désignais le moniteur que j'avais lu plus tôt. Le capitaine et la jeune femme comprirent aussitôt que je ne jouais pas la comédie.

La jeune femme m'observait avec attention et paraissait inquiète. Elle devait avoir environ 23 ans et était assez jolie. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une natte unique qui lui tombait dans le dos. Mais c'est le monsieur qui reprit la parole.

-« spécial lieutenant, savez-vous qui je suis ? »

-« si je le savais, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Vous semblez me connaitre capitaine alors qu'en toute honnêteté, votre visage et celui de la demoiselle n'éveillent rien en moi. »

-« c'est juste ! Je suis le capitaine Kazama et voici le sous-lieutenant Fujibayashi. Je sais que ça peut paraitre incongru vu les circonstances, mais, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions spécial lieutenant »

-« j'imagine que vous voulez savoir si j'ai oublié ou perdu mes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils parurent surpris que j'arrive à anticiper leurs actions. Le capitaine semblait satisfait de ma réponse alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur le charmant visage du sous-lieutenant.

-« C'est pas difficile à deviner. Je suis amnésique, pas stupide ! Je suis mineur et si je ne m'abuse, nous sommes dans un établissement militaire. Le fait que vous m'appeliez « spécial lieutenant » me fait penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je fais parti de vos effectifs. Mais pas de vos effectifs réguliers. Je suis trop jeune pour cela. Ce qui m'amène à dire que si je suis un des vôtres, c'est que ma magie doit être une magie de classe A ou S et cette dernière doit exclusivement être orientée vers l'usage militaire. Voyons voir, si je devais citer des magies de ce genre dans mon arsenal, je dirais _**mist dispersal**_, _**gram dispersal**_, _**élémental sight**_, mais surtout _**matérial burnt**_, correct ?

-« Je vois que malgré votre état, vous avez toujours l'esprit aussi vif. C'est comme vous dites, il serait fâcheux que le pays se prive de vos services, spécial lieutenant, vous ne vous en rendez peut-être compte parce que la mémoire vous fait défaut, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux pour ce pays. D'inestimable même ! Cela dit, ce problème de mémoire ne doit pas être bien grave. Du moment que vous puissiez être opérationnel, avec ou sans souvenirs, ce n'est pas primordial !

Bien, jusque là, je n'avais rien appris de vraiment nouveau. Le capitaine avait l'air d'un brave type, mais visiblement sa priorité était de s'assurer que ma magie soit intacte. Quant à la femme, elle semblait vouloir parler mais, elle se refrénait pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer dans cette chambre. Lorsque je demandais au médecin la permission de sortir puisque je me sentais bien, c'est le capitaine qui répondit. Il m'obligea à suivre toute une série d'examens médicaux tous plus ennuyeux les uns les autres. Il voulait être sure que j'allais vraiment bien, mais surtout, il voulait qu'on me guérisse de mon amnésie.

Je dû subir les regards curieux de tous les militaires que je rencontrais. La plupart semblait me connaitre. Heureusement le sous-lieutenant Fujibayashi m'accompagnait tout le long et elle me présenta à tout le monde. Elle leur expliquait aussi rapidement mon problème. Ça m'allait très bien, je n'étais pas d'humeur à bavarder ! Surtout à des gens qui n'évoquaient rien en moi. Et grâce à la médecine moderne, les résultats de la majorité des examens étaient instantanés.

Et comme, je m'en doutais, ils étaient tous négatifs. En d'autres mots, j'allais parfaitement bien. Mais pourquoi cette amnésie donc ?

Bah ! On verra plus tard !

Fujibayashi semblait assez proche de moi car elle me tutoyait facilement. Je dois reconnaitre que j'appréciais de discuter tranquillement avec elle. Elle me faisait penser à une gentille grande sœur.

Mais au fait, qu'en est-il de ma situation familiale ?

J'interrogeais Kyoko à cet effet. Kyoko est le prénom du sous-lieutenant Fujibayashi. Autant elle m'appelait Tatsuya, autant je l'appelais aussi par son prénom.

Elle m'apprit que j'avais une petite sœur qui m'attendait à la maison. Lorsque que je lui demandais pour mes parents, elle paru gênée de répondre et elle évitait mon regard.

Etrange…Mes parents seraient-ils des marginaux ? Ou peut-être étaient-ils décédés ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'insistais pas sur le sujet des parents vu qu'elle semblait indisposée à en parler. Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'en fichais d'avoir des parents.

Je demandais donc à Kyoko de me parler de ma « soi-disant sœur ». Kyoko me dit que ma sœur avait un an de moins que moi mais que nous étions dans la même classe. Elle me dit que ma sœur était très belle et que depuis qu'elle était née, elle n'avait jamais vu une jeune fille aussi belle.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille que j'observais tantôt. Sans me rendre, j'activais encore cette magie qui me permettait de la regarder tout à loisir.

Elle s'était changée et portait maintenant une robe d'été blanche qui mariait très bien avec son teint très blanc. Ses magnifiques cheveux, noirs et lustrés tombaient harmonieusement derrière elle.

Je la trouvais tout simplement splendide ! Pendant un moment, je n'entendais plus ce que me disais Kyoko.

Cette dernière m'apprit néanmoins que ma sœur s'appelait Miyuki et que pendant mon inconscience, elle lui avait passé un coup de téléphone. Quand, je lui demandais pourquoi, elle me dit qu'elle l'avait fait à ma place.

Devant mon air d'incompréhension, Kyoko sourit chaleureusement avant de s'expliquer. Il semblerait que ma sœur et moi étions très proches et qu'à chaque fois que j'étais séparé d'elle, je lui téléphonais à intervalles réguliers. Ma sœur, m'informa Kyoko saura mieux que personne me faire part de mes relations avec mes parents.

Si le médecin l'autorisait, je devrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui et rencontrer Miyuki.

En attendant, Kyoko sortit son terminal portable de sa poche et se mit à pianoter dessus puis elle me tendit. Je regardais l'image qui s'affichait. C'était la fille que je ne faisais que regarder depuis mon réveil !

Ainsi donc, c'est ma sœur !

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'étais intérieurement soulagé que nous soyons frère et sœur.

Kyoko scrutait attentivement mon visage, sans doute pour voir si au moins je me rappelais d'elle. Mais mon impassibilité ne laissait rien transparaitre de mes vrais sentiments.

Elle fut la première personne que j'avais vu à mon réveil même si c'étais dans mon esprit. Mais au fait, est-ce que Kyoko sait que j'ai le pouvoir de l'observer n'importe quand ? Et surtout de n'importe où ?

Tout bien réfléchi, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant que c'est grâce à mon « idea identification vision » que je suis capable de voir ce fait ma sœur où qu'elle soit !

Encore un savoir qui me revient sans que je n'ai à forcer. Et de toute évidence, Kyoko ainsi que vraisemblablement le personnel militaire ne savent rien de cette aptitude.

Je dois vraiment tenir à cette fille au point de la surveiller même à des centaines de kilomètres. J'avais envie de la voir subitement. Pas à travers mon « idea identification vision », mais en vrai. En chair et en os devant moi. Je pouvais aussi l'appeler par téléphone, mais j'hésitais un peu, après tout, j'étais sans mémoire.

Même si les choses me reviennent petit à petit, ce sont des choses qui sont en rapport avec ma magie. Je pris conscience que mon amnésie était atypique. Je me souvenais de tous ce qui touche à la magie, cependant, rien de tout ce qui concerne ma vie ne me revenait.

Mon nom, je le connaissais mais je ne m'en souvenais pas.

Ma sœur, je la voyais et je ne m'en souvenais pas non plus.

Notre famille, je ne voulais même pas y penser !

Pendant les examens, le docteur m'a dit qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que mon amnésie ne soit que temporaire. Le fait que tout ce qui touche à la magie me revenait aisément était un très bon signe de guérison.

Je me demande si Kyoko a dit à Miyuki que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Sans doute pas. Après tout, je dormais encore lorsqu'elle l'a appelé. Ce n'est qu'après mon réveil qu'on constata l'amnésie.

Mais quand même ! Recevoir des pierres sur la tête ! J'aurais pu en mourir. Qui aurait veillé alors sur Miyuki ?

Qu'est-ce qui me fait me fait penser que ma sœur a besoin qu'on veille sur elle ? Serai-je le genre de grand-frère qui gâte et surprotège leurs jeunes sœurs ?

Mais, surtout, de toute ma magie, pourquoi est que je n'arrive pas à désactiver mon « idéa identification vision » ? C'est comme si cette magie ne dépendait pas de moi.

Il me fallait des réponses. Je demandais à Kyoko si elle pouvait me conduire auprès du capitaine Kazama. C'est lui mon supérieur d'après ce qu'ils m'ont apprit. Et si je voulais rentrer, il me fallait son aval.

Etonnement, le capitaine ne fit pas d'histoires pour me laisser partir. Quoique c'est évidemment contre l'avis du personnel médical, pour lui, du moment que ma magie opérait, le reste avait peu d'importance. Il me conseilla tout de même de suivre les prescriptions des médecins et de signaler si je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour finir, il chargea le sous-lieutenant Fujibayashi de m'escorter jusqu'à mon domicile. C'était normal, après tout, je ne savais même plus où je vivais.

Pour regagner Tokyo, normalement, on devait prendre le train, mais Kyoko eut l'autorisation d'emprunter un hélicoptère.

En moins d'une heure, l'hélico nous déposa à la périphérie de Tokyo dans une base des JSDF. Ensuite, on prit un véhicule de l'armée qui nous conduisit dans un quartier résidentiel à l'ouest de la capitale.

La maison était grande. Très grande. Pas de la taille d'un manoir, mais tout de même d'assez belle taille. Je suppose que nous devons être riches pour vivre dans ce genre de domicile.

Ma sœur vint nous ouvrir la porte. Et comme je le pensais, elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Pendant un instant, j'eus des doutes sur notre filiation. Cette magnifique jeune fille est-elle vraiment ma sœur ? De ce que j'avais pu voir à l'hopital, mes traits ne sont pas particulièrement au-dessus de la moyenne. Je suis d'une banalité affligeante ! Enfin, je crois.

Que je sois pendu si cette fille et moi avons des gènes communs !

Ou bien l'un de nous a-t-il été adopté ? Peu importe finalement. Je lui demanderai plus tard.

Mais quand même, ça me faisait de la peine d'ennuyer ma sœur avec ma maladie. Elle fut admirable. C'est une fille forte. Elle ne pleura pas même si je voyais qu'elle en avait envie. Je dois dire que moi-même, je ne savais pas quoi faire. La maison ne me disait rien, la décoration des différentes pièces que Miyuki me fit visiter ne m'évoqua aucun souvenir.

J'étais toujours dans le noir total. Les seules choses positives furent d'abord que ma sœur me plaisait bien. Aussi bizarre que ça paraissait, je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. En paix avec moi-même malgré mon amnésie. Elle semblait être ma lumière, ma raison de vivre. Et à un degré plus personnel la seule personne pour qui je ferais tout.

L'autre aspect positif était la présence d'un laboratoire haute technologie installé dans notre sous-sol. D'après Miyuki, c'est moi qui l'avais fait installer pour aider à la compagnie de notre mère, Four leaves Technology. FLT pour faire court.

C'était une belle installation. Tous les appareils étaient du dernier cri et allez savoir pourquoi, je savais comment les utiliser. Et les différents projets d'étude et d'amélioration qui s'affichaient sur les écrans me paraissaient très familiers

C'est avec enthousiasme que je les consultais tous. J'aimais cet endroit.

Mais apparemment, Miyuki ne semblait pas partager mon euphorie. Triste chose ! Cette jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas il y a encore moins d'une heure avait prit en quelques minutes seulement tellement d'importance dans mon cœur. En qu'ainé, il est de mon devoir de faire quelque chose si ma cadette a un souci

« -est-ce que ça va ? Je lui demandais

-oui ça va ! J'étais juste heureuse de savoir que tu n'as pas perdu tes connaissances Onii-sama.

-je suis désolé de te causer ces soucis. »

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que Miyuki était amère parce que je montrais plus d'enthousiasme envers le labo plutôt qu'envers elle. Comment la persuader du contraire. Témoigner de l'affection à quelqu'un peut parfois être difficile. Plus encore quand on est amnésique. Tiens ! Et si je lui caressais les cheveux !

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main se trouvait déjà sur ses somptueuses mèches noires. Ils étaient très soyeux et agréables au toucher.

Miyuki comme si elle attendait ce moment s'était jetée dans mes bras. Elle me serrait fort contre elle, son petit corps tremblant légèrement. Je lui rendis son câlin avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable. Après tout, c'est ma petite princesse. Si elle veut un câlin de la part de son grand-frère, pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais ?

Je lui relevais la tête pour voir ses yeux ils étaient pleins de larmes que je m'empressais d'essuyer. Ensuite, allez savoir pourquoi, je lui donnais un petit bisou sur le front.

Elle rougit adorablement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Miyuki, il est vrai que j'ai oublié qui je suis et même toi, j'ai bien peur que je t'ai oublié aussi. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette maison, je me rends compte que même sans souvenirs, je tiens énormément à toi ! Tu es mon trésor et ma petite princesse. » Je le pensais vraiment. On dirait que mon petit speech l'a laissé sans voix. Elle me souriait et je lui rendis son sourire aussitôt.

« J'aurais besoin de toi Miyuki pour me familiariser avec mon environnement, il y a tant de choses que j'ignore et c'est assez inconfortable. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Onii-sama ! »

Ce soir, nous nous couchâmes très tard. Depuis le milieu de l'après-midi jusqu'à près de minuit, nous discutâmes Miyuki et moi.

En vérité, Miyuki parlait et moi j'écoutais. De tant à autre, je lui posais une question pour éclaircir un point.

Elle évoqua notre famille et de ses coutumes, notre mère et notre père. Elle parla de magie et des Dix grandes maisons. Elle parla de notre école, de FLT et même de l'armée.

Il y avait tant de choses qui touchaient à nos jeunes vies à tous les deux. Tant de choses à dissimuler, tant de choses dont il fallait se méfier.

Trois jours après mes retrouvailles avec Miyuki, alors qu'elle m'avait déjà presque tout ce que j'avais à savoir, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma magie.

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Miyuki. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas.

Et comme Kyoko me l'avait dit, il semblerait qu'effectivement, nous soyons très proches Miyuki et moi. Ça ne dérange pas.

En attendant, je verrais tout les médecins qu'elle veut si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Il serait bientôt temps que nous contactions notre tante. Même si cela semble déplaire à Miyuki, on doit le faire. C'est notre tutrice après tout !

Mais chaque chose en son temps, il me faut pour le moment confirmer cette magie !


	3. Chapter 3

« Hayama-San, êtes-vous sûr que ces rapports sont véridiques ? »

« Oui, Maya-sama. »

« Et lui, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il aille parfaitement bien, notre contact affirme que la perte de mémoire est le seul fait notable chez lui. De plus… »

Hayama marqua une petite pause pour lorgner sa maitresse. Cette dernière l'invita du regard à continuer.

« De plus, ils ne sont pas encore sûrs, mais, ils suspectent que Tatsuya-dono se soit éveillé à une nouvelle magie. »

« Une nouvelle magie ! C'est possible ? »

« On parle de Tatsuya-dono maya-sama, on sait à quel point ce enfant est spécial ! »

Yotsuba Maya ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de son majordome. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par « spécial ». Shiba Tatsuya, son neveu était devenu amnésique. Maya prit une gorgée de thé chaud. Elle voulait repenser à cette nouvelle en toute objectivité.

Hayama San après avoir rangé le terminal se tint tranquillement dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Il observait sa maitresse avec des yeux indéchiffrables. Même s'il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage maya, Hayama-San pouvait tout de même deviner à quoi elle pensait. Sans doute à Miyuki et à son frère.

Sur ce point, Hayama San ne se trompait pas. En effet, maya pensait à sa nièce et à son frère. Pour elle, même si Miyuki faisait la parfaite candidate à sa succession, il était clair qu'elle a toujours trouvé le garçon plus intéressant.

Yotsuba Maya ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, mais de toutes ses innombrables nièces et neveux, le fils ainé de sa sœur jumelle a toujours été son favori.

« Quel dommage que sa magie soit si limitée » pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'a jamais eu un quelconque instinct maternel contrairement à sa sœur. Mais, à l'instar de cette dernière, elle avait au moins le sens de la famille. Elle se rappela du petit Tatsuya à l'âge de trois ans. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait véritablement piqué son intérêt. Ce qui est un exploit en soit considérant qu'elle était une personne qui s'ennuyait promptement.

Maya se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. C'était l'anniversaire de Tatsuya et un mois auparavant, Miyuki avait eu ses deux ans. Sa sœur l'avait invité pour un repas intime avec juste elle-même, ses deux enfants et son mari.

Au début, maya voulut décliner l'invitation. Après tout, elle et sa sœur ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Mais l'idée de voir ses enfants l'avait convaincu de venir. Ne sachant pas quoi offrir à un petit garçon, elle avait choisi dans une boutique de jouet un jeu de construction et logique utilisé à l'école primaire pour pousser les enfants à réfléchir.

En vérité, elle avait acheté ce cadeau par curiosité. Et pour faire passer un test à son neveu. Depuis un moment, sa grande sœur de cessait de vanter à sa cadette à quel point son fils était éveillé. Il avait à peine trois ans, un âge excessivement tendre pour être pleinement conscient du monde qui nous entoure, et même être conscient de sa propre individualité, mais Tatsuya semblait déjà saisir ces concepts. De plus contrairement au reste des enfants de cet âge, il était très curieux de tous ce qui l'entourait. Il n'aimait pas jouer, il ne pleurait presque jamais. De sa petite voix d'enfant, il abreuvait sa mère et sa nourrice de questions.

Les seuls moments où il se comportait comme un enfant de trois ans était quand il était en présence de sa petite sœur.

La petite Miyuki comme tous les enfants de deux ans, pleurait, riait et aimait jouer. Bizarrement, à cette époque déjà, elle semblait savoir quand son frère était avec elle. Elle semblait plus joueuse, plus câline et surtout plus gai.

Le premier accident magique de Miyuki avait eu lieu à peu près à cette période. Les deux enfants étaient en train de jouer quand la nourrice de Miyuki s'était manifesté. C'était l'heure de leur bain et en tant tel, elle venait naturellement cherché pour Miyuki pour la toilette. Mais, cette dernière ne voulait pas se séparer de son frère. Sa magie s'était déclenchée inconsciemment. La pièce s'était soudainement retrouvée dans un brouillard très froid et les murs étaient recouverts de plaques de glace.

La malheureuse nourrice ne sachant pas quoi faire était sortie précipitamment pour aller chercher leur mère.

Quand Miya était arrivé, la salle avait retrouvé son état normal. Et les deux enfants jouaient comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Miya pouvait sentir des traces de magie dans l'air. Plutôt des résidus de magie. Si elle pouvait identifier la magie émanant de sa fille, celle qui persistait sur son fils lui était totalement inconnue. Mais même ainsi, Miya avait deviné que son fils d'une façon ou d'une autre avait complètement annulé la magie de sa sœur.

Après cet épisode, Miya s'était mise à observer plus attentivement ses enfants.

La magie de Miyuki se déclenchait très souvent suivant son état émotionnel.

Si elle avait trop faim ou si elle avait mal quelque part, sa magie s'activait.

Par contre, à chaque fois que cela arrivait en présence de Tatsuya, il l'annulait aussitôt. Non seulement il annulait la magie, mais en plus, il pouvait faire en sorte que tous les effets de la magie disparaissent. Miya trouvait cette capacité assez intéressante mais sans plus.

Quand maya avait donné son cadeau d'anniversaire au petit Tatsuya, il n'avait pas sauté de joie comme elle s'y attendait. Il avait simplement jeté un coup d'œil avant de remercier sa tante.

Plus tard le même jour, en allant voir ses neveux pour leur dire au revoir, maya avait constaté que le jeu qu'elle avait acheté avait été complètement et parfaitement achevé. Elle avait adroitement caché sa surprise en comprenant que c'était le travail de Tatsuya.

Par la suite, maya avait commencé elle-même à observer et à surveiller son neveu. Après tout, en tant fils ainé de la branche principale de la famille Yotsuba, il était plus que clair qu'il faisait parti des candidats potentiels à la tête de la famille.

Ses observations se révélèrent des plus intéressantes. Son petit neveu était vraisemblablement un petit génie. Le genre qu'on ne voit que très rarement. Sa grande sœur avait finalement raison en ce qui concerne son fils. Il était plus que simplement éveillé. A chacune de ses visites, maya n'oubliait jamais d'apporter un nouveau cadeau à son neveu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des cadeaux, c'était plus des épreuves ou des tests pour voir à quel point se développait l'intellect du petit. Et maya n'a jamais été déçu.

Il résolvait tous les problèmes et toutes les énigmes qu'elle lui soumettait. La plupart n'étaient évidemment pas de son âgé, mais il s'en sortait quand bien même assez facilement.

Ce qui étonnait plus maya était le fait que son neveu était un autodidacte. Sa mère en voyant à quel point il était précoce lui a seulement appris à lire et à compter. A partir de là, le jeune garçon passait tout son temps à s'abreuver de toutes les connaissances auxquelles il pouvait accéder. Même les jouets qu'on lui offrait, s'il n'avait pas un quelconque intérêt intellectuel, et bien, il ne les utilisait pas.

De plus, au grand dam de Maya, son neveu semblait ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Yotsuba maya a toujours été une puissante magicienne. La plupart des gens avait peur d'elle. Sans parler des enfants. Ils la fuyaient littéralement. Mais pas Tatsuya.

Miyuki comme le monde avait aussi des appréhensions quand il s'agissait de sa tante. Maya le voyait très bien. Par contre, le petit Tatsuya semblait apprécier ses visites. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'elle lui apportait à chaque fois quelque chose pour stimuler son cerveau. Ou bien était-il simplement curieux de voir une autre personne identique en apparence à leur mère mais rigoureusement différente en comportement. Maya n'a vraiment jamais su ce qui tournait dans sa petite tête. Mais, elle aimait bien sa compagnie. Avec lui, même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de quoi que ce soit.

Maya avait aussi déjà remarqué à quel point ses neveux s'adoraient. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Tatsuya malgré son jeune âge était déjà très protecteur avec Miyuki. Il la gâtait et lui passait tous ses caprices de fillette.

Miyuki était la seule personne qui semblait lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Avec elle, il pouvait se permettre de jouer et rire comme tous les petits garçons. Mais, une fois séparé de sa sœur, il redevenait aussitôt le petit garçon taciturne et curieux de tous.

En tant qu'enfants nés dans la famille Yotsuba, Tatsuya et Miyuki subissaient un strict suivi de la part des institutions familiales pour déterminer leurs aptitudes à la magie.

Malheureusement pour Miya et Maya, elles constatèrent qu'à l'âge de cinq ans, Tatsuya ne pouvait utiliser que deux types de magie. Il s'agissait de deux très hautes classes de magie, mais il ne faisait pas de doutes que ça ne faisait que deux magies.

« La décomposition » et la « restauration ». En dehors de ces deux magies, le jeune Tatsuya était incapables de brandir d'autres formes de magie. C'était normal en quelques sortes. Ces magies étaient impossibles à brandir pour tous les magiciens. Même les plus douées ne pouvaient pas utiliser la décomposition et encore moins la restauration.

Cependant, Tatsuya étant né avec ces magies pouvaient les brandir à volonté. Au point de vue de la force brute, sa décomposition avait la main très haute. Aucun membre de la famille Yotsuba ne pouvait prétendre avoir une magie supérieure à la décomposition. Yotsuba maya elle-même savait que sa « météor line » était inférieure en performance à la magie de son neveu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa magie avait toujours été supérieure à celle de quiconque dans la famille. Mais, si Tatsuya grandissait sans problèmes, il était plus qu'évident que sa magie ferait de lui le plus dangereux membre du clan Yotsuba.

De plus, avec sa restauration, il pouvait sortir indemne de n'importe quelle attaque ou accident. A cinq ans, le jeune Tatsuya testait déjà les limites de sa restauration et de sa décomposition. C'était un enfant qui savait que par rapport aux autres enfants de la famille, il était extrêmement déficitaire magiquement parlant.

Il voyait bien que sa mère était plus que déçu par ses limites. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il soit capable de brandir la magie de façon très aisée comme sa petite sœur Miyuki. Mais, il en était incapable. Son processeur magique était uniquement dévoué à ses deux magies de naissance. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'obtint pas les résultats voulus.

Maya se rappelait de la réaction de sa sœur quand elle avait comprit que son fils était pratiquement né comme une arme. Une magnifique arme, certes, mais, une arme tout de même ! Destinée à la destruction uniquement. Miya avait été dévasté par cette révélation au début, puis elle s'était résignée. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Par contre, heureusement pour elle, sa fille n'avait rien à voir avec son fils.

Autant, Tatsuya était dénué de talents pour la magie, autant Miyuki était pétrie de talents pour la magie. Ils étaient les contraires l'un de l'autre pour la magie, mais cela n'empêchait pas le frère et la sœur de continuer à s'adorer.

Bizarrement, même enfant, Tatsuya n'avait jamais montré une quelconque envie ou de la jalousie pour les capacités de sa jolie petite sœur. Au contraire même, aux yeux de maya, il semblait les admirer.

Evidemment, maya aussi était très déçu par les carences de son neveu. Elle avait placé elle aussi des grands espoirs en lui. Intellectuellement parlant, c'était le parfait candidat à la tête du clan Yotsuba. Il était si brillant qu'en comparaison, les autres enfants paraissaient tous stupides. De plus, ses tests psychologiques montraient qu'il avait tous les traits d'un vrai leader.

Maya n'avait pas besoin de test pour cela. Ses observations lui avaient déjà montré que son neveu disposait de l'esprit de meneur d'hommes. Il suffisait de le voir avec les autres enfants. Ils attendaient tous ses ordres comme s'il était leur chef naturel. Même les enfants plus âgés se soumettaient à lui. Son seul défaut était son incapacité à la magie contrairement aux autres.

A cause de ses insuffisances, il ne fut plus jamais question de faire de lui un héritier potentiel. Etre à la tête du clan Yotsuba, c'est être un magicien très puissant. Tatsuya, malgré le fait qu'il soit né avec une magie de classe supérieure comme la décomposition ne pouvait prétendre à sa place légitime. Tous les Yotsuba doivent brandir la magie de façon normale. Or lui, ne le pouvait pas ! C'était un fait !

Par conséquent, le conseil de famille désigna sa petite sœur comme future héritière potentielle du clan Yotsuba. C'était une décision somme toute logique.

Miyuki était monstrueusement douée pour la magie. La meilleure de sa génération. De plus, elle descendait directement de la branche principale du clan. Elle était intelligente. Pas géniale comme son frère, mais tout de même très intelligente. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire d'elle une future grande magicienne.

Le problème ou le léger défaut de Miyuki était qu'elle était trop attachée à son frère. Et bien sûr, il en allait de même avec Tatsuya. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en soit. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que des frères et des sœurs qui s'aiment. Surtout à un âge aussi tendre !

Miya quant à elle était divisée entre la joie de savoir que sa fille n'avait aucun problème avec la magie et la déception que lui apportait son fils. Comme magicien, le cas de ce dernier était sans espoir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsque Tatsuya eut l'âge de six ans, le clan Yotsuba lança un projet top secret dans un de leur centre de recherche : le Plan magicien artificiel.

C'était un projet que les Yotsuba devaient conduire depuis longtemps déjà, mais qui a toujours été retardé à cause des problèmes de santé de Yotsuba Miya, la mère de Tatsuya et Miyuki.

En effet, Yotsuba Miya était née avec une magie unique à elle seule : « mental design interférence ». Avec cette magie, elle pouvait non seulement complètement réécrire la personnalité d'un individu donné, mais elle pouvait aussi implanter dans son cortex cérébral, un processeur magique artificiel.

Le plan magicien artificiel avait pour but de donner à des individus n'ayant aucune disposition pour la magie la capacité à utiliser la magie. Et pour cela, la magie de Miya était nécessaire. Pour parler de façon terre à terre, les candidats ou les cobayes du projet devaient subir une opération du cerveau en quelque sorte.

Une telle opération ne va évidemment pas sans danger. En fait, le taux de réussite de l'opération était très faible. Et en plus, la cible ne serait pas sûre d'en échapper sans séquelles permanentes au cerveau.

Les magiciens, contrairement aux non-magiciens pouvaient activer une certaine partie de leur cerveau. C'est grâce à cette activation qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Des nombreuses études avaient démontré que seuls les magiciens ainsi que leurs descendants pouvaient arriver à cette activation de façon naturelle.

Beaucoup de non-magiciens possédaient un talent latent pour la magie. Mais, ils ne pouvaient cependant pas utiliser la magie.

Le plan magicien artificiel avait pour but de rassembler des individus ayant un talent latent pour la magie, ensuite à l'aide de la magie de Yotsuba Miya activer artificiellement la partie du cerveau concernée en leur implantant un processeur magique.

Lorsque maya avait demandé à sa grande sœur jumelle d'inclure le jeune Tatsuya parmi le groupe d'expérience. Elle avait d'abord paru surprise par l'idée. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas accepté tout de suite. L'opération n'était pas sans risques après tout. L'enfant pouvait perdre la tête et devenir fou ou se retrouver dans un état végétatif dans le pire des cas.

Sans oublier que Tatsuya était un cas particulier. Il avait un processeur magique parfaitement en ordre. Mais, comme indiqué plutôt, son processeur était uniquement dédié à ses deux magies. La difficulté des ces deux magies était telle qu'il n'y avait plus place dans son processeur pour d'autres formes de magies.

C'est ce qui différenciait Tatsuya de sa sœur ainsi que des autres enfants. A sa naissance, son processeur magique était totalement occupé. De plus, contrairement à tous les membres du clan Yotsuba, il se distinguait aussi par le fait que sa magie était assez atypique.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à aucune magie connue dans le clan. Le clan Yotsuba se distinguait des autres clans de magiciens par la singularité de leur magie.

Chaque membre du clan Yotsuba avait son unique magie propre. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la brandir, même pas la progéniture d'un magicien issu du clan. Et chaque magie avait sa signature.

C'est même ainsi que Yotsuba Miya et Yotsuba Maya, bien qu'elles fussent d'authentiques jumelles avaient chacune sa propre magie. Il en allait de même avec tout le reste du clan. Tatsuya et Miyuki ne faisaient pas exception.

Tatsuya avait sa décomposition alors que Miyuki avait sa magie qui touchait directement l'esprit de tout être vivant : « Cocytus »

Et en dehors de leur unique magie de naissance, chaque Yotsuba pouvait normalement utiliser d'autres formes de magie.

Maya et sa sœur étaient arrivées à la conclusion que si Tatsuya ne pouvait pas être comme les autres enfants, c'était parce qu'il était né avec deux uniques magies à lui au lieu d'une seule. Mais, s'il subissait l'opération, est-ce qu'il ne court pas le risque de voir son cerveau surcharger ?

Les deux sœurs débattirent pendant longtemps pour savoir si oui ou non, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. A la fin, Miya consentit à opérer elle-même son propre enfant en dépit des risques.

Le plan magicien artificiel dans son ensemble fut un échec cuisant pour les Yotsuba.

Parmi les dizaines et les dizaines de cobayes qu'ils utilisèrent, aucun n'obtint les résultats escomptés. L'expérience était trop lourde pour le cerveau humain.

Beaucoup moururent. D'autres perdirent la tête. Au bord de la folie ou complètement fous, un grand nombre de candidat préféra s'ôter la vie. D'autres encore se retrouvèrent dans un état végétatif. Incapables de subvenir à leurs besoins les plus primaires. Constamment branchés à des appareils qui les maintenaient en vie.

Le bon coté des choses était que tous les cobayes étaient volontaires et savaient donc ce qu'ils risquaient en participant au projet. Et pour faire bonne mesure, les familles des sujets d'expériences reçurent toutes une très forte compensation financière de la part du gouvernement et du clan Yotsuba.

Lorsque maya avait eu en main les résultats des premières expérimentations, elle avait craint pour son neveu. Après tout, il était le plus jeune du lot (six ans à peine). Et de plus, contrairement aux autres, c'est sa mère et sa tante qui avaient décidé pour lui, sans lui demandé son avis. Elle s'était demandé si ça valait vraiment la peine de faire courir ce danger à un petit garçon fusse-t-il son neveu. Mais, finalement, elle avait laissé poursuivre le plan.

Et aujourd'hui, huit ans plus tard, Maya se félicitait de n'avoir pas changé d'avis à l'époque.

Le petit Tatsuya était ce qui pouvait plus ou moins s'appeler une expérience réussie. Malgré la lourde opération, malgré la douleur endurée, c'était le seul sujet d'expérience qui pouvait maintenant utiliser la magie.

Son cas était un mystère. Le processeur magique artificiel avait été parfaitement intégré dans son cerveau. On pouvait dire qu'il avait maintenant deux processeurs dans la tête.

Un naturel avec lequel il utilisait ses magies de naissance

Et un artificiel avec lequel il pouvait utiliser d'autres magies.

Bien sûr, l'expérience a tout de même laissé de graves séquelles à l'enfant. Son système limbique avait été touché et presque détruit par l'opération. Il était tel que le petit Tatsuya était maintenant incapable de ressentir des émotions fortes. Il était comme un zombie, complètement vide et indifférent à tous.

L'enfant était devenu incapable de haïr, tout comme il était incapable d'aimer. Il mangeait pour se nourrir et non par envie. La colère et la joie semblaient elle aussi avoir disparu de son cœur. Comme cela ne suffisait pas, il avait aussi perdu la mémoire. Il ne reconnaissait personne. Ni sa mère, ni sa tante. On pouvait dire que c'était un corps sans âme !

Le processeur artificiel avait quand même un défaut. Il était largement inférieur en performance à un processeur naturel. En gros, Tatsuya ne pouvait brandir que les magies les plus simples et basiques. Les magies avec un certain degré de difficulté lui étaient malheureusement impossibles.

Après lui avoir fait subir plusieurs tests et examens, Miya avait conclu que c'était un état irréversible. Toutefois, ses problèmes émotionnels mis à part, sa magie était devenu plus vive et plus puissante.

Sa décomposition avait augmenté de façon drastique ainsi que la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait l'activer. Avant l'opération, il pouvait décomposer totalement n'importe quel objet de moins de cinq cent kilo. Après son opération, il décomposait aisément des objets de plusieurs tonnes. Il pouvait même décomposer plusieurs cibles à la fois.

Sa restauration aussi s'était largement améliorée. Les dégâts qu'il pouvait subir ne mettaient plus plusieurs heures, mais plusieurs minutes. Maya et sa sœur avaient quelques scrupules à tester sa restauration. Faire supporter plusieurs blessures à un organisme d'enfant pour voir à quelle vitesse il se rétablissait ne les enchantait pas. Mais Tatsuya lui-même demandait à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il connaissait mieux que personne son propre corps.

Ce qui met des semaines, voire des mois à guérir chez n'importe qui ne mettait que quelques heures chez lui. Après l'opération, tous les dommages qu'il encaissait guérissait en moins de deux heures. Et plus il grandissait, plus le temps de la restauration devenait court.

Evidemment, pour contenir cet excédent de pouvoir ou plutôt cette hausse brutale de pouvoir, son organisme générait maintenant une surcharge de psions. Son compte de psions était maintenant si élevé que sa mère avait du en sceller une bonne partie. Miya était elle-même le sceau de son fils. Seule une personne comme elle née avec une magie qui affectait directement l'esprit humain pouvait servir de sceau pour brider un pouvoir excessif.

Miyuki aussi pouvait servir de sceau à son frère mais, au dire de Miya, elle était trop jeune pour maitriser la magie de scellement.

Lorsque le jeune Tatsuya avait regagné le domaine familial après presque trois mois d'absence, sa nouvelle vie avait débuté. Etant totalement amnésique, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Les Yotsuba, connaissant son problème ne se montrèrent pas vraiment amical avec lui. Depuis que la nouvelle s'était répandue qu'il n'était plus un candidat potentiel à la succession, beaucoup de membres du clan lui témoignait une certaine froideur. Ils étaient presqu'hostiles Seule sa sœur, la petite Miyuki, du haut de ses cinq ans était contente de son retour.

Miya et Maya savait que Tatsuya était indifférent à tous. Elles croyaient fermement qu'il avait aussi non seulement oublier mais perdu même toute l'affection qu'il portait à sa sœur.

A leur grande surprise, Tatsuya bien qu'il ait oublié qui elle était se montra étonnamment préoccupé par elle. C'était la première fois qu'il témoignait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Mieux même, dès qu'il sut que Miyuki était sa petite sœur, pour la toute première fois fut, il parut content et avait souri à la gamine.

En seulement quelques minutes, Tatsuya et Miyuki étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'avant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés pendant trois mois. Miyuki lui relatait tous ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et lui, il l'écoutait en souriant.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux sœurs continuèrent d'observer les enfants. Et comme elles s'en doutaient, Tatsuya ne réagissait qu'avec sa sœur. Rien en dehors d'elle ne semblait avoir de l'importance.

C'était une situation assez préoccupante. Si rien n'a de l'importance pour lui, est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas que le clan Yotsuba pouvait se trouver en péril qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt ?

La seule personne chère à ses yeux était Miyuki. Se pourrait-il que son amour fraternel ait tout de même perduré malgré l'opération ?

En analysant Tatsuya avec sa magie, Miya se rendit compte que ses soupçons se confirmaient. En effet, l'amour fraternel demeurait fortement ancré dans son esprit. L'amour maternel, familial et tous les genres d'amour possibles y avaient complètement disparu. Sa sœur était l'unique personne au monde pour laquelle il éprouvait quelque chose.

Miya était frustrée que son fils ait même perdu tout l'amour maternel qu'il lui portait. C'était son enfant après tout. Autant il est normal qu'il aime sa petite sœur, autant il est tout aussi normal qu'il aime sa mère !

Miya et Maya n'ignorait pas le danger que pouvait représenter sa décomposition magie. Bien qu'il soit toujours inférieur aux autres pour la magie en général, il était quand même le plus dangereux de tous. S'il décidait pour une raison ou pour une autre de s'en prendre à son propre clan, les dégâts seraient très lourds. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher que les Yotsuba en arrivent à ce genre de situation.

Tatsuya était trop dangereux pour que le clan le laisse tomber. En même temps, bien qu'étant un enfant, il se fichait complètement de tous ce qui touchait au clan. Ni amour, ni sympathie, ni loyauté et ni attachement pour les siens. Sauf pour Miyuki.

C'est là que Yotsuba Maya avait eu l'idée de faire de Tatsuya le Guardian de sa petite sœur. De cette façon, Tatsuya restait lié au clan tout en étant un étranger.

Lorsque maya avait dit à son neveu qu'il serait le Guardian de sa sœur, il avait tout de suite été d'accord. Dans son esprit d'enfant, du moment qu'il pouvait rester avec elle, les conditions n'importaient pas. Peu importe qu'il soit vu en tant qu'outil par la famille, seule le bien être de Miyuki comptait.

Les Guardian de la famille Yotsuba n'étaient pas en principe des membres de la famille. C'étaient soit des magiciens non affiliés au clan, soit des personnes issues des branches les plus éloignées de la branche principale de la famille. Les Guardian étaient des gardes du corps ou des protecteurs. Sauf que contrairement à un garde du corps normal, un Guardian protégeait toute sa vie et cela sans interruption le même individu. De plus, ils étaient choisis très jeunes et n'étaient attribués qu'aux membres les plus éminents du clan. Miya et Maya avaient bien sûr chacune son Guardian.

Le cas de Miyuki était bien sûr particulier. En tant que descendante directe du clan Yotsuba, il lui fallait bien évidemment un Guardian. Le fait que ce soit son propre grand frère, un membre à part entière de la famille qui fut choisit pour elle la plongea dans un état de détresse émotionnelle. Miyuki adorait trop son frère pour accepter facilement un tel sort pour lui.

Elle savait ce que cela impliquait pour leur vie à tous les deux, mais néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il lui était impossible de traiter son frère comme un vulgaire garde du corps et encore moins lui donner des ordres. Son grand frère était la personne qu'elle adorait le plus ! Plus que leur mère même !

Et qui plus est, elle avait une sérieuse objection à cette décision. Les Guardian sont tous du même sexe que la personne qu'ils protègent. Les Guardian de Miya et maya étaient tous deux des femmes, pourquoi serait-elle la seule membre du clan Yotsuba à avoir un Guardian de sexe opposé ? Qui plus est son grand frère !

Miyuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur mère acceptait cette situation. Pour sa décharge, elle ignorait dans quel état de manque émotionnel se trouvait son frère. Elle ne savait pas que pour son frère, elle était la lumière, le moteur, la personne qui le faisait encore se sentir humain. Et comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait que cinq ans d'âge. Tous les concepts neurophysiologiques qui expliquaient l'état mental de Tatsuya étaient trop compliqués pour elle.

Afin de faciliter la situation, Miya décida de sceller tous les souvenirs d'enfance de Miyuki. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses obligations en tant que mère, elle devait le faire pour le bien de sa fille. Ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère. Si Miyuki devait un jour accéder à la tête du clan, elle se devait d'être complètement indépendante de son frère. Or cela ne serait pas possible tant qu'elle continuait à le voir comme son bien aimé grand frère !

Yotsuba Miya bien qu'elle eut le cœur brisée de devoir ainsi manipuler ses propres enfants pensait d'abord au clan. Son fils était un échec comme magicien alors que sa fille était tout son contraire. Hors de question qu'on associe deux personnes avec des destins si opposée.

Après avoir scellé la mémoire de Miyuki, Miya avait prit son fils pour une discussion. A six ans déjà, Tatsuya même amnésique et émotionnellement instable avait toujours sa grande intelligence. Quand il ne jouait pas avec sa sœur, il était toujours plongé dans les études. En fait il était très mature pour son âge. Miya lui parla donc comme à un adulte. Elle lui dit que désormais pour l'avenir de sa sœur, ils devraient oublier leur filiation. Tatsuya n'était plus un enfant du clan Yotsuba mais le Guardian de l'héritière potentielle du clan. Sa tache consistait à veiller sur elle, même au prix de sa propre vie.

Tatsuya avait patiemment écouté sa mère, il semblait totalement indifférent à ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais Miya savait qu'il saisissait tout parfaitement. La preuve, quand sa mère lui demanda s'il avait bien compris, il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui dire que s'il devenait le Guardian de sa sœur, c'était parce que lui même sentait qu'il devait le faire. Si sa tante ne l'avait pas proposé, il aurait personnellement trouvé un moyen de rester proche d'elle. Personne pas même leur mère ne pourrait l'empêcher de la voir !

A partir de ce jour là, Tatsuya devint l'ombre de Miyuki conformément à son statut de Guardian. Il limita ses interactions avec sa sœur au strict minimum. Il ne lui adressa même plus la parole. Miyuki aussi fut obligée de suivre le code de conduite de la famille. Elle savait que son Guardian était son frère ainé, mais comme sa mémoire avait été altéré, elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui. En vérité, il lui faisait même un peu peur.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Miyuki voyait que le clan entier se comportait bizarrement avec eux. Autant elle était traitée comme une personne spéciale et précieuse, autant son frère était superbement ignoré par la plupart des gens. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait que ce traitement laissait totalement son frère indifférent. Aux yeux de Miyuki, son frère était une énigme. Leur mère et leur père semblaient ne pas se soucier de lui. Beaucoup de gens avait l'air de le détester et leur tante à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait le regardait intensément sans rien dire. Face à ces différentes réactions ou plutôt absence de réaction, son frère était toujours le même. Complètement impassible. Aucune réaction non plus de sa part. Miyuki ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Mais quand même, elle rêvait parfois de moments de joie avec son frère, des moments où ils jouaient tous les deux comme des normaux frères et sœurs de n'importe quelle famille. Mais même si il lui faisait un peu peur, Miyuki sentait battre follement son cœur à chaque que leur yeux se croisaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ce que Miyuki ignorait aussi était le fait qu'elle était sous étroite surveillance de sa mère et de sa tante. Elles veillaient à ce que leur complicité passée ne resurgisse.

Les années passèrent, Yotsuba Miya à cause de ses problèmes de santé céda à sa cadette Yotsuba maya la place de chef de famille. En effet, avec le temps, la santé de Miya ne s'améliora pas. Au contraire, elle empirait. Elle quittait de moins en moins ses quartiers personnels dans le domaine. De plus ses relations avec maya se dégradèrent aussi. Mais même ainsi, elles ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer indéfiniment. Etant jumelles, elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre.

Lorsque Tatsuya eut l'âge de onze ans, maya avait remarqué que sa sœur faisait tout ce qui est son pouvoir pour que les relations de Tatsuya et sa sœur soit encore plus limitées. Elle déménagea même la chambre de Tatsuya dans une autre aile du manoir. Les seuls moments où elle autorisait qu'ils fussent ensembles était durant le trajet effectué pour aller et venir de l'école. Maya s'était demandé pourquoi sa sœur se montrait tout à coup plus sévère avec lui d'autant plus que Tatsuya n'avait rien fait pour causer du tort à sa mère ou à sa sœur. Maya gardait toujours un coup d'œil sur son neveu. Il prenait son rôle de Guardian très à cœur. Son entrainement était très rigoureux, mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Et même s'il s'était plaint, qui l'aurai écouté ?

Maya avait aussi remarqué que son neveu était quelqu'un difficile à cerner et encore moins à manipulé. Elle même était une experte en machinations et manipulations. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle sa sœur et elles avaient tant de mal à se comprendre. Miya ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance même si elle s'en remettait beaucoup à elle. Mais, avec Tatsuya, maya n'a jamais vraiment su par quel bout commencer avec lui. Avant son opération, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon super intelligent, il était déjà difficile de l'abuser. Maya trouvait cela amusant qu'un enfant lui tienne tête alors que la plupart des gens la caressait dans le sens du poil. Mais, après qu'il eut été opéré, il devint carrément impossible de le comprendre.

Avec son visage constamment impassible, le regard dans le vague, il donnait toujours l'impression de ne pas vous écouter. Mais maya savait qu'il écoutait tout, que rien ne lui échappait. Elle trouvait toujours son neveu aussi intéressant malgré sa condition. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il utilisait rarement sa magie devant les gens. Très peu de gens dans le clan était au courant de la décomposition magie. La plupart des membres croyaient naturellement que Tatsuya était né sans magie particulière et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était méprisé. Ils se trompaient tous ! Maya savait que si Tatsuya décidait de se retourner contre les Yotsuba, elle-même aurait bien du mal à l'arrêter. C'est pour cela qu'elle a toujours chercher à avoir un moyen de contrôle sur lui. Faire de lui le Guardian de sa sœur était un bon moyen, mais pas une garantie qu'il leur sera toujours fidèle. Tatsuya continuait de grandir et son pouvoir avec lui. Maya avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui avait simplement dit qu'elle s'inquiétait trop. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Tatsuya se retourne contre la famille de sa sœur bien aimée. Maya n'avait pas insisté.

Le temps passa encore

Puis vint le fameux été de l'année 2092. Tatsuya avait treize ans et Miyuki en avait douze. Tous les deux avaient accompagné leur mère pour les vacances d'été à Okinawa. Cela faisait sept ans que Tatsuya était le Guardian de Miyuki. Leur relation était toujours aussi restreinte.

Pour des raisons d'ordres pratiques, maya n'a pas accompagné sa sœur et ses neveux à Okinawa. Aussi, dès qu'elle avait apprit que l'AGA avait lancé une grande offensive sur l'ile, elle avait aussitôt prise des mesures pour mettre les siens en sécurité. Du moins le croyait-elle.

Sa sœur et sa nièce avaient failli mourir sur Okinawa. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de dernière minute de Tatsuya qu'elles avaient été sauvées. En apprenant que c'est le pouvoir de restauration de Tatsuya qui les avait tiré d'affaire, Maya avait été plus que perplexe. Comme Miya, elle avait toujours cru que son pouvoir se limitait uniquement à lui-même. Le fait qu'il puisse projeter son pouvoir à l'extérieur prouvait que sa magie avait évolué. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soit.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment surpris Maya, c'était le fait d'apprendre à quel point son neveu était devenu puissant. Lorsque sa sœur l'avait appelé pour demander à ce que les Yotsuba couvre tout le déroulement de la bataille d'Okinawa, Maya s'était demandé pourquoi.

Elle reçu sa réponse quelque heures plus tard en visionnant les images des différents affrontements. La bataille d'Okinawa ne s'était pas déroulée comme une bataille classique entre deux armées. Bien sûr, les JSDF avaient fait leur possible pour repousser l'ennemi, mais ils étaient clairement en sous effectifs. Dans les conditions normales, l'ile serait tombée aux mains de l'AGA.

Mais ce jour-là, le destin était du coté des japonais.

La bataille principale qui se déroula sur une plage peut être qualifiée de massacre. Les milliers d'hommes de l'AGA qui débarquèrent sur cette plage n'eurent qu'à combattre pratiquement un seul adversaire. Evidemment, il y avait aussi les forces armées japonaises, mais, elles n'eurent pratiquement rien à faire. Car leur collaborateur provisoire fit toute la bataille pour eux.

Maya avait vu comment son neveu avait annihilé pratiquement toute une armée rien qu'avec sa décomposition. En moins d'une heure, des milliers d'hommes, des dizaines de véhicules de guerres, des blindés, des bateaux de guerre furent totalement réduits en poussière. Maya savait que dans le monde, il y a très peu de magiciens possédant un tel pouvoir de destruction. Elle-même n'était pas sûre d'arriver à réaliser une telle performance !

Non, ça lui était impossible ! Bien qu'elle fût en principe, la plus puissante du clan Yotsuba, sa magie atteignait son plein potentiel en espace clos. De plus, elle était spécialisée en un contre un combat. Or, la magie de Tatsuya était absolue. Peu importe les conditions, elle était implacable. Comme elle le pensait, son neveu était vraiment redoutable.

Mais, son étonnement ne s'arrêta pas là. La raison pour laquelle les Yotsuba devaient intervenir, ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de cette bataille. Non, les Yotsuba devaient intervenir parce que Tatsuya avait brandi une magie extrêmement puissante pour détruire une flotte ennemie qui se trouvait au large des cotes d'Okinawa. Tous les insulaires avaient vu la gigantesque explosion au large qui avait mit fin au conflit et avait provoqué un tsunami. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les gens sachent qu'un Yotsuba en était responsable. Maya ignorait totalement que Tatsuya pouvait brandir une magie de cette ampleur.

_Lorsque Miya était rentrée d'Okinawa, maya s'était empressée d'aller la voir. Elle voulait les détails sur leur séjour sur l'ile. En tant que chef de famille, Maya avait usé de toute la puissance du clan Yotsuba pour cacher au monde ce qui s'était vraiment passé durant l'invasion. Toutefois, elle voulait vraiment savoir si c'était _Tatsuya_ qui avait créé cette explosion._

_Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir que Tatsuya et sa sœur semblaient avoir retrouvés leur complicité. D'habitude, sa sœur ne tolérait qu'ils se fréquentent, mais visiblement, cette restriction n'était plus d'actualité. Ils rigolaient joyeusement tout en s'amusant dans le salon. Maya n'eut pas la force de les réprimander. Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, si sa sœur le permettait, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de sa sœur. En y repensant bien, c'était la dernière grande conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur. _

_Miya était une fois encore alitée. Il avait semblé à Maya que la santé de sa sœur se détériorait trop vite. Mais ce n'était pas pertinent._

_« Nee-San, je viens de voir les enfants dans le salon ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils se rapprochent !»_

_Miya s'était redressée pour s'assoir dans son lit. Même si elle était malade, elle préférait parler à sa sœur en position assise. Sa petite sœur détestait la faiblesse. Surtout chez les autres. _

_« Bonjour à toi aussi Maya ! »_

_Maya ravala la réplique qu'elle s'apprêtait à balancer. Sa sœur ne changeait pas. Même affaiblie, elle était toujours à cheval sur les bonnes manières._

_« Et donc, qu'est ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? »_

_Maya n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre avant de se poser sur un fauteuil situé face aux grandes fenêtres. Elle ramena le fauteuil à coté du lit avant de s'y laisser tomber._

_« Nee-San, je sais que tu as toujours veillé de très près sur les enfants, tu sais tous d'eux. Cette magie que Tatsuya a utilisé est de la catégorie des très rares « __**stratégique class magie**__ ». Il lui était impossible qu'il développe une telle magie sans que tu le sache ! Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? »_

_Miya n'avait pas paru étonné que Maya entre directement dans le vif du sujet._

_« Je vois ! Tu as peur qu'à cause de ce pouvoir, Tatsuya ne s'émancipe de la tutelle des Yotsuba. Qu'il ne devienne quelque chose qu'on pourrait retourner contre nous. Rassure-toi, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour répondre à ta question, ca va faire deux ans qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il pouvait utiliser « matérial burst » ! »_

_« Matérial burst » ?_

_« Oui, c'est le nom qu'il a lui même donné à cette magie. D'après lui, il s'agissait de convertir la matière en énergie. De cette conversion, il peut libérer une énorme quantité d'énergie pure sous forme brasier, un brasier qui peut tout détruire. Et l'énergie libérée est proportionnelle à la quantité de matière convertie ! Dis-moi Maya, peux-tu deviner quelle quantité il lui a fallu à Okinawa pour détruire ces navires ? »_

_« Comment le saurais-je ? Il y a encore quelques jours, je ne savais même pas que cette magie existait ! »_

_Maya était légèrement exaspérée de se laisser mener dans la conversation. Elle était venue avec l'intention de faire des reproches à sa sœur pour lui avoir dissimulé tant de choses sur Tatsuya. Au lieu de quoi, elles se retrouvaient à bavarder comme de vieilles amies. Miya a toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Elle était l'une des très rares personnes qui ne changeaient pas d'attitude en sa présence. Toujours calme et fière._

_« Oh, c'est vrai ! Pour faire court, il a juste utilisé une balle de fusil ! Environ 50g pour créer cette explosion. Quand il m'expliquait les détails techniques de cette magie, je n'ai pas tout saisi, il disait que l'énergie obéissait à la loi d'Einstein. Et selon cette formule, pour par exemple détruire une mégalopole comme Tokyo, il lui faudrait juste convertir n'importe quel objet d'environ cinq kilo et, c'en serait fini de Tokyo ! »_

_« Cinq kilo… ? »_

_« Cinq kilo ! »_

_« … ! »_

_Elles demeurèrent silencieuses toutes les deux pour bien s'imprégner de la situation. Maya réfléchissait à toute allure, avec un tel pouvoir la famille Yotsuba atteindra de nouvelles hauteurs dans le monde de la magie. Le problème, c'est toujours Tatsuya, il est tellement imprévisible. Le clan ne l'a jamais bien traité depuis ses six ans. Lui-même ne s'est jamais considéré comme un Yotsuba_._ Peut-être même que s'il avait encore la capacité de haïr, il pourrait détruire tous les Yotsuba par simple rancune. Et si…_

_« Maya, écoute-moi bien, je n'en plus pour longtemps… »_

_Maya n'avait même pas vacillé à la possible disparition de sa sœur ainée. A cause d'un certain incident arrivé dans son adolescence, Yotsuba était devenue quelqu'un de très rationnelle. Pour elle, les émotions n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires. Elle pouvait toujours les ressentir, mais elle avait un contrôle absolu sur elles. Aucune émotion quel qu'elle soit ne pourrait l'empêcher de garder la tête froide. Sur cet aspect, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son neveu. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas contredit sa sœur lorsque cette dernière parlait de sa propre mort._

_« Quand je serai partie, je veux que tu laisses Tatsuya et Miyuki vivre seuls »_

_« Pourquoi donc Nee-San ? J'aurai cru que tu les aurais laissés sous ma protection, surtout Miyuki ! »_

_« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être avec toi pour être en sécurité. Tant que Tatsuya est avec elle, elle est en sécurité partout ! Par ailleurs, il y a une raison à ce qu'ils vivent seuls. La même raison qui me pousse à les laisser faire comme ils veulent ! »_

_« C'est vrai ! J'ai pu voir qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux ». Maya portait un petit sourire de démon en regardant sa sœur._

_« J'ai pu voir que tous le monde n'apprécie guère que tu les laisses être comme avant !»_

_Miya fit un petit geste de la main. Le genre qu'on fait pour chasser un insecte particulièrement agaçant._

_« Ce sont mes enfants, je fais comme il me plait avec eux ! Plus important Maya, est-ce que le nom Saikaku Doha te dit quelque chose ? »_

_« Saikaku Doha… ? Voyons voir ! » Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux fouiller dans sa mémoire. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était un moine bouddhique itinérant qui a vécu à l'époque du shogunat des Tokugawa. On lui prêtait certains pouvoirs mystiques _

_« C'est ça, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment des pouvoirs mystiques. A cette époque, la magie était un phénomène extraordinaire et ceux qui pouvaient l'utiliser le faisait en cachette. N'oublions pas qu'à cette époque, les superstitions étaient très fortes. Saikaku Doha était en réalité un utilisateur d'une magie bien particulière. Tu sais que Tatsuya peut voir jusqu'à 24 heures dans le passé de tout ce qui existe. Doha faisait le contraire de Tatsuya à un niveau plus extrême. »_

_« Le contraire ? Tu veux dire qu'il voyait l'avenir Nee-San ? »_

_« Il voyait l'avenir, mais pas l'avenir immédiat. Ce qu'il voyait était en général des choses qui se produisaient plusieurs dizaines d'années après. Il arrivait même qu'il se passe plusieurs siècles avant qu'une de ses prédictions n'ait lieu. »_

_« Je vois. Et donc, ça nous amène où ? »_

_Miya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait aux yeux de Maya que sa sœur pensait elle même que ce qu'elle voulait dire paraitrait absurde. Après un petit soupir, Miya s'était enfin décidé à poursuivre._

_« Saikaku Doha avait fait une prophétie ou si tu préfère une prédiction à notre ancêtre. Je suis tombée sur elle en faisant des recherches dans les affaires de père.»_

_Miya avait tendu la main sur la petite tablette à coté du lit. Elle tâtonna un moment dessus, puis un tiroir s'ouvrit. Elle en avait sorti un tube de 20 cm environ qu'elle avait donné à Maya. Cette dernière avait prit le tube. Elle avait pressé sur un minuscule bouton situé sur une extrémité. Après un petit clic, le tube s'était ouvert, révélant la présence d'un document enroulé._

_A première vue, le document bien qu'intact paraissait vieux. Très vieux même !_

_« Lis ! »_

_Elle déroula le feuillet et se mit à lire_

_Lorsque par trois fois la terre se sera embrasée_

_Lorsque ce qui est caché ne le sera plus_

_De ta lignée viendra alors deux enfants_

_Du même ventre ils seront issus_

_Son feu pourra tout détruire_

_Sa glace pourra tout geler_

_Et quand le feu et la glace ne feront plus qu'un_

_Ton royaume des ombres jaillira de cet interdit_

_Des siècles durant….._

_Le texte s'arrêtait brusquement. Maya regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. A sa connaissance, Miya n'a jamais été du genre à croire à ce genre de choses. Ou bien serai-ce l'éventualité de la mort qui causait ce changement._

_« Tu dois me croire folle, n'est-ce pas pour accorder du crédit à une vieille prédiction ? ». Maya fut ramené sur terre par Miya._

_« Peu importe, en fin de compte, je suis convaincu que cette prédiction parle de mes enfants. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange l'affection qu'ils se témoignent depuis qu'ils sont petits. Regarde toi-même, Tatsuya malgré son opération adore toujours Miyuki ! Même en oubliant qu'elle était sa sœur, tu as vu comme moi comment il avait réagit avec elle alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Et Miyuki, j'ai bien vu que même avec la mémoire scellée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par son frère. Elle-même n'en a pas encore conscience. Elle le scrutait toujours du coin de l'œil quand elle pensait que personne ne la remarquait. Je suis arrivé au point où mon autorité en tant que parent ne suffit plus à les tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre. »_

_Maya écoutait sa sœur d'une oreille seulement. Elle cherchait des concordances dans la prophétie. Le monde embrasé trois fois doit faire référence aux trois guerres mondiales. Le feu devait être la nouvelle magie de Tatsuya. Matérial burst. Un feu qui peut tout détruite. Ça coule de source. Et la glace, si elle ne se trompait pas, Miyuki utilisait la glace comme une troisième main. Elle était si adepte avec la magie du froid que ça semblait une seconde nature chez elle._

_Par contre, deux passages lui apparaissaient obscurs. __Ce qui est caché ne le__sera plus__ et le __royaume des ombres__. Si Miya croyait en ces écrits, c'est qu'elle a parfaitement déchiffré toute la prophétie. Non, elle ne lui demanderait pas ! Elle avait sa fierté. Elle allait plutôt suivre le cours des évènements._

_« Nee-San, à qui as-tu parlé de cette prédiction ? »_

_« Hayama-San est au courant bien sûr ! Il semblerait qu'il connaissait déjà cette prophétie bien avant notre naissance. Mais, c'est tout de même bizarre, j'aurai pensé que pour te convaincre, il me fallait t'expliquer tout le texte. Du moins mon interprétation. On dirait que tu as tout compris du premier coup ! »_

_Maya était excédée par la condescendance de sa sœur._

_« Pour qui me tu me prends ? Je suis quand même à la tête du clan. Si je ne peux même pas saisir des évidences pareilles, le clan est perdu tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Les deux sœurs s'étaient regardées avec des expressions différentes dans les yeux. La première avait de l'interrogation et de l'ironie dans le regard. La cadette avait de la colère et de la résignation sur le visage. _

_« C'est bon, inutile de se fâcher maya. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis épuisée et c'est l'heure de mon traitement. » Miya avait appuyé sur un bouton sur le chevet de son lit. Ce bouton la liait directement à son infirmière personnelle. Elle signifiait ainsi à sa sœur de la laisser seule._

_Maya était sortie de la pièce, l'humeur assombrie par une colère qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas elle-même._

_Le fait que sa sœur cautionnait l'inceste entre ses propres enfants ne la gênait pas. Après tout, ils étaient les Yotsuba, la morale n'a jamais été le premier de leurs soucis. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se produirait. Tout les clans avaient à un moment ou à un autre favorisé l'endogamie pour renforcer et purifier leur lignée._

_Miya était décédée trois mois plus tard. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, c'est pendant les obsèques de cette dernière qu'elle avait enfin comprit toute la prophétie._

« …Maya-sama »

Maya sortie de sa rêverie en entendant son nom. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge mural et étouffa un petit hoquet de surprise. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était plongée dans le passé. Elle avait complètement oublié tous ses rendez-vous.

« Maya-sama, dois-je annuler votre diner avec l'ambassadeur des USNA ? »

« Non, Hayama-San, faites préparer la voiture. »

« Bien ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, avant de l'atteindre, Maya l'arrêta encore.

« Et Hayama-San, prévenez aussi Tatsuya et Miyuki que je leur rendrai visite le week-end prochain. Disons dimanche après-midi. Annulez tous ce que j'avais prévus ce jour-là !

Hayama acquiesça simplement de la tête et sorti delà pièce.

« Je me demande quelle surprise cet enfant me réserve encore » pensait Maya.


End file.
